Titans: Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2021. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of a team composed by eight teenage superheroes and their missions to save their hometown Jump City from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a brave orphan acrobat who leads the Titans and is often seen as a brother figure by his teammates, while Batgirl and Starfire see him as a possible lover. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Commissioner Gordon's brainiac daughter who is the Titans' second-in-command and is out to find out TBD. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - a TBD younger clone of Superman who is TBD. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a TBD teenage girl who is granted the powers of TBD. *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the curious princess of Tamaran who ends up exiled to Earth and decides to become a heroine on her own while dealing with her feelings for Nightwing, much to Batgirl's dismay. *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a TBD African American teenager who acquired the ability to control and generate electiricity, using it to fight evil. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a slacker green-skinned teenager who is able to shapeshift into several animals due to a mutation, being somehow popular with some girls. *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - an overenergetic Martian girl who has TBD. Supporting *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (vocied by Amanda Leighton) - Superman's TBD cousin and an old friend of Barbara who TBD. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Artemis Crock' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Geo-Force's off-putting younger sister who originally served as an agent of H.I.V.E. until she grew fond of TBD. *'The Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Dr. Niles Caulder/The Chief' (voiced by Kaye, Jim Meskimen, Jim Ward, Keith Ferguson, Tom Kane or TBD) - TBD **'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Larry Trainor/Negative Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Steve Dayton/Mento' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Kay Challis/Crazy Jane' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD * Antagonists *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - a rather mysterious and sinister mercenary who is obsessed with Nightwing and is out to TBD. **'Joseph Wilson/Jericho' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - Slade's son who TBD. *'H.I.V.E.', consisting of: **'Queen Bee' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the seductive head of H.I.V.E. who TBD. **'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) - TBD **'The Fearsome Five', consisting of: ***'Jinx' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD ***'Gizmo' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD ***'Baran Flinders/Mammoth' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD ***'Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a powerful psychic who TBD. ***'Selinda Flinders/Shimmer' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dr. Arthur Light' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Brain' (voiced by ) - a French-accented evil mastermind who is out to get TBD. **'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Madame Rogue' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD **'Kitten Walker' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Neil Richards/Mad Mod' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Amazing Mumbo' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas